


Please Mind The Gap

by DaisyWind



Category: Persona 5
Genre: BUT i mean some angst too, Boyfriends being dumb, M/M, Makeup Sex, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, this is just smut tbh, you know how it goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyWind/pseuds/DaisyWind
Summary: Two days.It’s only been two days, so really there was absolutely no need to act like this. They’ve gone longer without speaking, so there was no reason to freak out.Except this asshole never answers his fucking texts.Or, the one where they have make-up sex in a train station bathroom.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 178





	Please Mind The Gap

Two days. 

It’s only been two days, so really there was absolutely no need to act like this. They’ve gone longer without speaking, so there was no reason to freak out. 

Except this asshole never answers his fucking texts. 

Goro Akechi, master non-communicator. 

It’s been two days since their fight, and yeah, Akira is the first one to admit it was over something unimportant ( _ ‘Okay but was it? Or are you just making excuses for him again?’ _ ) and that he can be petty ( _ ‘I think futaba said it right when she called you a bitch with existential depression’ _ ) but at least he always answers his texts. Especially when it’s his  _ goddamn boyfriend.  _

Akira flicked off his phone again, knowing that he’ll end up draining the battery by the time his first course of the day was over. It didn’t help that he also refused to bring his phone charger with him out of some desperate attempt to try and stop how often he checked and rechecked his phone just to see if that idiot messaged him back. 

Really, it’s not too much to ask. Yeah, sure, did Akira call him a dick? Yes. But, was he being one? Uh, absolutely. If it walks like a crow, talks like a crow, etc. etc. But that is still no excuse to just--not respond when your loving and caring and overall wonderful boyfriend texts you. 

A simple, “don’t want to talk” would be fine! I mean, would he still be bitter? Probably! But still miles better than seeing the long list of unanswered messages on his chat log. Embarrassing. 

Akira feels like in his messages he had gone through all twelve stages of grief five times over. He winced while he looked over at them, ignoring the fact he had told himself not to turn his phone back on.

  
  


(11:07) **[Akira]** : Oh real fucking mature, just fucking walk out. Whatever. 

(11:54)  **[Akira]** : Really? Nothing? You are being a fucking asshole right now. 

(12:01) **[Akira]** : Seriously don’t even talk to me until you’re done being a dick 

(7:13) **[Akira]** :......Are you dead? 

(7:14)  **[Akira]** : Like just let me know you got home alright 

(7:19) **[Akira]** : I mean you’re still a dick. 

(7:20) **[Akira]** : But I obviously still care and don’t want you to get run over by someone on a scooter or something. 

Akira scrolled through the dozens more messages he sent before landing on the one from last night. 

(11:34)  **[Akira]** : Look I’m sorry I got angry, you know that I get weirdly protective over my friends and I just want for you to like them and get along. I’m here. 

Akira groaned, and leaned against the wall of the train station. He quickly exited the chat log and switched apps to see what time his train to campus would arrive. 25 minutes. Great. 

He lightly tapped his head against the cool metal of the wall behind him and shut his eyes. He rolled his shoulders, trying to get a kink out. His bed at Sojiro’s had gotten an upgrade since high school but he still felt tense. He stretched again, wondering if maybe the lack of weight in his bag due to Morgana’s absence is to blame. 

Whatever. He needed to focus on class today, and—the buzzing in his pants jolted him to attention. In a pathetic desperate scramble, he fumbled his phone out of his pocket and. Oh. Ann. 

He felt a slight pang of guilt for that initial reaction, but tried to brush it off. He opened her message, and realized she was responding to his message from last night 

(7:23)  **[Ann]** : Hey sorry i am just getting this! I havent heard from him? Why something up??? 

Akira scanned the message he sent her the night previous, feeling a bit ashamed to admit he doesn’t exactly remember what he said. 

(7:26) **[Akira]** : hey ok i know this is really random but have you heard from goro in the last few days? just asking 

Awesome. Now he’d brought in his friends to this stupid fight, though he’s sure that Morgana had informed at least Haru and Futaba, which may or may not mean everyone else knows. Akira isn’t entirely convinced that Futaba doesn’t have a secondary group chat for everyone to talk about his and Goro’s relationship. 

Anyways, he typed out that quick response, and quickly got that quick jolt of adrenaline when his phone buzzed again, despite him knowing how quick of a texter Ann is. 

(7:27) **[Ann]** : Awww ): no i havent but i can reach out if you want!!! 

Akira quickly sent a “no thank you!!” text and shoved his phone back in his pocket. Yeah, Goro and Ann were close, but last thing Akira wanted was to seem like this weirdly possessive boyfriend who sends spies out to track his significant other. 

And really, it was  _ such _ a stupid fight. Morgana got upset because Goro was staying the night again (even though Akira always offers to walk Morgana to Futaba’s or even Haru’s. Haru has actually sent a private car just for Morgana before, so why he complained is beyond Akira’s imagination). Instead of responding like, I don’t know, a normal human being? Goro immediately got on the defensive, and when Morgana finally left in a huff, tail bushy, Akira told Akechi that he was being a dick. Because he was. 

Which then turned into Goro huffing and being altogether quite unpleasant before he himself walked out the door as well. 

Stupid. Stupid stupid  _ stupid.  _

He checked the time on his phone again, 20 more minutes. He wrestled with the idea of reading a book while he waited, when something caught his eye. 

More like someone. That  _ asshole.  _

Goro was leaning against a beam, looking down at his notebook. Perfectly put together. Akira stared. 

It took a few moments for Goro to look up, and when he did, he jumped a bit, before rapidly putting his notebook away into his messenger bag, and turning on his heel towards the station exit. 

_ Jesus Christ _ , alright. Here we go. 

Akira took off after him, pushing through the crowd with Joker-like ease. He moved swiftly past the vendors, and ignored the blaring warnings of unaccompanied bags and changes in train fare. He saw his boyfriend take a sharp left towards the bathrooms, and Akira followed suit. He wasn’t trying to corner his boyfriend, because that sounded bad. He just wanted to make sure he was still alive (which, check. Clearly he was, but that is besides the point). 

He entered the bathroom, where only Goro and a middle-aged business man were standing. The man was washing his hands, clearly too engrossed in the conversation on his bluetooth to notice the boys staring at each other. Goro, looking like a mouse cornered by a venomous snake, and Akira, well, the snake. 

They looked at each other as the other man dried his hands, and shuffled out of the room. Akira tilted his head slightly, waiting for a response, for  _ anything, _ from Akechi. 

A laugh. A goddamn laugh, that’s what he got. A dark chuckle, which contorted Goro’s face so intensely that it suddenly made Akira feel like he was the one about to be consumed. 

“Thought he would never leave,” Goro stated, walking deliberately towards Akira, placing his hands on the boy’s chest. He leaned in close, avoiding eye contact, but enough that Akira was suddenly overtaken by aroma of coconut and vanilla. Akira felt the blood rushing through his veins, and all he could think about was that Goro goddamn Akechi had his hands on his shirt, something he has done millions of times, and yet. _ And yet.  _

“You’re such an asshole, you know that?” Akira huffed, leaning into Goro’s touch. Akechi shifted his gaze to meet Akira’s eyes, and smiled in a way that was only ever reserved for Akira. He felt his heart clench. 

“Yeah, yeah. I fucking know, okay?” Akechi dropped his gaze, though this time not out of feigned coyness, but to scan Akira’s body, taking in every inch of him. Akira followed his eyes, and before he realized it was happening, Goro captured his lips in a kiss. 

It was hot. ‘ _ So fucking hot’ _ , Akira thought, while he pushed Goro to the furthest stall. Goro, clutching at any and every part Akira he could put his hands on, and Akira instantly rolling his hips to meet Goro’s the second he was able to shove Goro against a bathroom stall door. It was almost violent, as their kissing tended to be. Teeth clashing as each boy tried to just take,  _ take, take _ and taste as much as they could, trying to engulf the other whole. Akira could taste the remnants of coffee and mint, and Goro’s warm breath filling Akira’s lungs. It was  _ so  _ goddamn good, and Akira was absolutely lost. All he could think about was how Goro’s mouth tasted after he fucked him, how his spit would be mixed with Akira’s cum and--Goro pulled away. 

Akira let out a whine, and honest to God whine, and Akechi smiled. He leaned against Akira, rutting slowly against Akira, showing off how hard he was, his cock trapped in his tight slacks, desperate for any contact with Akira’s. He could feel the familiar outline of Goro’s cock and groaned silently at the sensation. Goro licked a stripe up Akira’s throat, revealing in the goosebumps that followed his tongue. Goro rolled his hips before mumering, “I want to fuck you.” He emphasized the last word with a quick grab of Akira’s ass. 

Akira likes sex too much, or rather, he likes Goro’s cock too much, or maybe he just likes Goro too much in general. But instead of objecting to being fucked in a train station bathroom, he just let out a pant and a desperate nod, quickly reaching for Goro’s zipper, feeling the outline of Akechi’s cock while he did so, earning a small whine from his partner. 

“I’ve missed you so much, Goro,” Akira purred into Akechi’s ear while the other quickly undid Akira’s pants. “You’re always so fucking good, you know that? So good.” Goro groaned loudly at that, before letting out a slight growl, shoving his hips against Akiras, letting their cocks touch for a brief second before taking both in his hand and quickly stroking. He could feel Goro’s cock twitching against his own, and before it was too much Akira leaned in for another kiss. 

The kiss this time was less violent, and more wet, as Goro reached into his messenger bag and pulled out a bottle of lube. Akira shifted, allowing space for Goro to reach under and trace his finger over his hole. 

“Jesus fuck,” Akira hissed, the sudden cold touch against him caused him to arch forward, slotting his cock directly against Goro’s hip. Akira stuttered for a second, the warmth of Goro’s body, the perfect slide of his cock, and the cool touch of a finger slipping into him was almost too much. He pinched his upper thigh to keep from cuming right then. 

Akechi’s eyes were glazed over, burning with intensity. Akira felt consumed, like his body was made just for this, to be fucked open by Akechi’s fingers while Goro stared at him like he was the most incredible thing in the entire universe. 

“Turn around,” Goro demanded, taking his fingers out of Akira. Akira felt his stomach shift slightly at the sudden loss of pressure, but quickly turned around, grinding his ass against Goro’s cock, fully aware of how needy he was acting. 

Akechi groaned again, as he placed one hand on Akira’s hip, and the other on his cock, guiding it in past the tight ring of muscle. Akira felt his eyes roll into the back of his skull, the under-preparation of it all stung, but knowing that burn was from  _ Goro _ , and his cock sliding into him? Akira tensed his ass, which caused a gasp from the other. Once he felt Akechi’s cock brush against his prostate while bottoming out, he knew he was a fucking goner. The way his back arched, his face pressed against the bathroom stall door, and Akechi’s grip on his hips vice-like, it was over before it started. 

Goro leaned against Akira, his chest flush against Akira’s back, giving quick and deep thrusts. It was desperate and needy, and Goro was entwined with him. It felt carnal, like animals in heat, desperate to get some fucking relief. Goro grunted, pulling Akira closer to him with each thrust, making it so every stroke was an assault to Akira’s prostate. 

Goro leaned over Akira, and whispered “Let me mark you, I want everyone to know what I did. What I’m allowed to do.” Akira nodded, tilting his head to the side to give easier access to Goro, and Goro sunk his teeth in. Akira keened, and quickly grabbed at his cock, stroking in time to Akechi’s thrusts. 

“You’re mine,  _ mine, mine _ ,” Goro babbled hotly in Akira’s ear, as he quickened his pace. Akira could feel Goro’s heartbeat through his back, feel the rub of Goro’s tight stomach against his lower back. Goro’s cock rubbing hard back and forth against Akira’s prostate, it was too much, too soon. He felt Goro take a sharp intake of breath, before  _ feeling _ his cock pump and twitch inside of him, the sudden feeling of warmth and fullness pushed Akira over the edge. He felt thousands of electrical jolts bursting through his body, his vision blurred before whiting out completely as he felt his own cum shoot out from his cock, staining the front of his pants. 

The boys stayed there for a moment, catching their breath. Goro nuzzled against Akira’s neck, his thighs still wrapped around Akira’s hips. Akira turned his head, to give a short kiss to his boyfriend. 

“Mhmph, I am sorry, you know.” Goro muttered quietly. “You’re the best thing I’ve ever had and ever will have, and I’m just so scared all the time that I’m going to fuck it up, or you’re going to realize the mistake you’re making by staying with me.” Goro began to slowly withdraw himself, careful not to spill any cum on Akira or his pants. 

Akira sighed, “That won’t happen, and I’ll be here to tell you daily it won’t.” He paused to stand to look at Goro. “You _ would _ know that if you answered my texts, you fucking moron.” 

Goro looked away, grabbing a piece of toilet paper to clean himself up. “I saw the first couple, I just. Didn’t know what to say?”

Akira cocked his eyebrow, “So you came to the train station where you knew I’d be to try and fuck me.” 

“Pure coincidence.” 

Akira snorted, “I know your schedule. You don’t have class today, and no one keeps a bottle of lube in their bag, _ detective. _ ” 

Goro grabbed Akira by the waist, and buried his face in his neck. “Maybe I should, given how well this turned out.” Akira rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, for you. I’m going to have cum in my ass all day.” Akira adjusted his underwear, to try and minimize the amount of leakage currently happening. 

“That’s what you get for being a dick, taking that furballs side over mine.” Goro shrugged, grabbed his bag, and left the stall. 

Akira smiled despite himself, and checked his phone. 

Shit, he had two minutes to catch his train. He ran out of the bathroom, with the only singular thought of ‘guess I really am going to be stuck with cum in my ass all day, huh.’

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da. This is my first piece of smut in like 9 years. So. But I blame the discord server I am in for giving me this idea and I have been thinking about it for weeks and I FINALLY wrote it.


End file.
